


[Podfic] Pillow Talk

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock ensures that life imitates art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923880) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> See the notes on the original work for the original prompt.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/pillowtalk.mp3) | **Size:** 2.5 MB | **Duration:** 5 min



## Notes:

**Author:** chasingriver

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[Pillow Talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/923880)  
---|---


End file.
